amor espectral
by carmen.munoz.1000469
Summary: un amor prohibido entre dos mundos completamente diferentes el de los espíritus y el de los mortales. ella una chica de la época de la colonia. muy bella y hermosa pero infeliz. y el un espectro que ya no pertenece al mundo de los mortales si no al mas allá. el amor sera su único refugio de soledad pero ¿ el creador bendecirá este amor puro y sincero que hay entre los dos jóvenes?
1. Chapter 1

Amor espectral

Un amor prohibido que surge entre dos personas de mundos completamente opuestos; ella una chica de la época colonial, sencilla y muy hermosa. Pero miserablemente infeliz. Ya que está comprometida con un hombre al que no ama. Su nombre es mariana Pedroza Pimentel, vive con sus padres en una gran casa colonial y al ser esta época le arreglaron un matrimonio con un hombre 10 años mayor que ella. Este hombre es rico y poderoso llamado diego alameda y Guevara, quien es un hombre además de rico es borracho y mujeriego, solo quiere a las mujeres para su diversión.

Y él un espectro que ya no pertenece al mundo mortal, si no al más allá su nombre es Ulises Carbajal, quien había muerto 2 años antes de que mariana y su familia se mudaran a la casa que era de sus padres. Ulises no comprendía que esa casa ya no era del si no ahora era de mariana y su familia, y como mariana se dormía en el cuarto que era de Ulises eso le molestaba, en un principio su único objetivo era correrlos y echarlos de su casa. Pero al ver que de alguna forma mariana buscaba refugio en su cuarto como él lo hacía le dio compasión y no los asusto.

Mariana en ese cuarto se sentía tranquila y tenía bastante paz que no sabía explicar, sin embargo, ella sabía que dentro de esas 4 paredes y en esa ventana donde observaba siempre al astro rey y a la gran luna blanca se guardaba todo su llanto y su tristeza además de todos los secretos de su soledad, mariana para si misma decía-"porque demonios no entienden que yo no amo a diego alameda y Guevara, yo nunca lo he amado; yo tampoco ame a Misael Sandoval, yo a él solo lo quiero como amigo"- Ulises escondido en las sombras escuchaba esto y le dio tristeza la mirada de mariana pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo que dijo después- no se para que rayos vine a este mundo-después se retiró de la habitación y fue que Ulises pudo aparecer el en su mente pensaba-"como es que esa chica puede decir eso, es una chica muy tonta por decir esas cosas, dios le tiene planes maravillosos como para que no la sepa apreciar; es increíble, esta noche le hare ver la vida de otra forma-"cuando llego la noche, mariana ya se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños cuando en eso pudo sentir una presencia y se despertó. Pensando que era su hermano el más pequeño que iba a buscarla para que se durmiera con él, pero al no escuchar que su hermano la llamara se volvió a dormir, Ulises aprovecho para volver acercarse a ella y cuando Ulises dio la vuelta de lado donde mariana dormía; esa noche la luna brillaba con intensidad. Y el rostro de mariana era iluminado, Ulises no podía resistir, era simplemente hermosa y quería probar esos labios que le eran tentadores, poco a poco Ulises coloco su mano sobre la almohada de mariana y se acercaba a sus labios; pero mariana comenzó a rezar y Ulises se alejó. Sabía que no era momento de que lo conociera porque tal vez se asustaría, pero toda la semana la siguió y la protegió. Ulises creía que mariana no podía sentirlo, pero era todo lo contrario. Mariana podía sentirlo desde el primer dia que Ulises se hiso presente; pudo reconocer su esencia, y su aroma. Y en esa semana que se encontraba con sus amigas, en la semana que Ulises la cuido pudo sentirlo con mayor fuerza. Solo que en ese entonces Ulises tenía el cabello largo y a mariana no le gustan así. Porque le conto a su amiga dulce lo que había sucedido, después de que Ulises quiso abrazarla, entre broma y broma mariana le dijo a su amiga-dulce es que este chico tiene el cabello largo y a mí me dan tanto asco de esa manera. - su amiga le dijo- si verdad amiga los hombres con cabello largo se ven horribles- mariana comento- completamente horribles además de que me parecen tan sucios con la mecha larga- estuvieron conversando un rato hasta que mariana se fue a su casa. Ulises pensó mucho en lo que dijo mariana sobre el cabello largo, y la verdad si necesitaba un corte de cabello, así que al dia siguiente se fue por un tiempo, no sin antes volver a ver el rostro de mariana. Ulises se fue por el lapso de 1 año y en ese año habían pasado muchas cosas, por ejemplo, mariana se encontraba estudiando a escondidas de su padre la preparatoria y se había vuelto más hermosa, que muchos hombres le pretendían. Pero ella los mandaba por un tubo; desafío las leyes de la época de la colonia donde decían que una mujer no puede tener amigos hombres porque sería una deshonra para su familia, pero a ella no le importaba se la llevaba muy bien con ellos, mariana sabía que sus amigos tienen sus parejas y le daba gusto por ellos, ya que estaban con ella cuando más lo necesitaba.

Mientras tanto Ulises se hiso un corte de cabello cortado de honguito, fue al gimnasio y gano masa muscular, tenía pectorales y un estomago de lavadero además de sus bellos ojos azabaches, desde luego como él estaba en un lugar especial del otro mundo. Las chicas fantasmas al ver el cuerpo perfecto de Ulises se le querían aventar (que tipas tan resbalosas jijijijijijijijiji) pero él les decía-lo siento señoritas pierden su tiempo porque yo quiero a alguien más- así que se alejaban decepcionadas por no poder conseguir a Ulises.

Ulises regreso cuando mariana ya había entrado al colegio y ella inmediatamente reconoció esa presencia y ese aroma masculino de Ulises que en secreto le dijo-bienvenido ya me tenías bien abandonada- mariana podía escuchar la voz de Ulises que este le dijo-lo se discúlpame es que me estaba poniendo guapo para ti me veras esta noche te lo prometo- mariana asintió con la cabeza y él se alejó de ella para prepararse y que sepa que decirle a mariana. donde a través de un sueño se presentará, estuvo dando vueltas por la habitación que ahora es de mariana y practicaba consigo mismo para saber que decirle.

Llego el momento en el que mariana se fuera a dormir y Ulises aprovecho para entrar en sus sueños, con una técnica especial que aprendió mientras estaba ausente. En el sueño mariana se encontraba en un jardín bastante hermoso rodeado de montañas, ríos, lagos, bosques y naturaleza perfecta, era simplemente hermoso, en eso llega Ulises y le pregunta- ¿te gusta? - mariana le responde-es muy hermoso y si me gusta- era el momento de presentarse y Ulises dijo-mucho gusto soy Ulises Carbajal- mariana añadió-un placer Ulises soy mariana Pedroza Pimentel-Ulises tomo la mano de mariana y la beso como caballero haciendo que mariana se ruborizara- a Ulises le pareció graciosa la forma como mariana se sonrojo y le dijo- te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas-los dos rieron como bobos pero a mariana le impresiono el físico de Ulises ( a que mujer no le agradaría un físico así) después platicaron un rato más de las cosas que habían pasado en ese año en el que Ulises se fue dejando a mariana, él le dijo que había escuchado lo de los hombres con el cabello largo que era el pensamiento de mariana. Y es por eso por lo que se lo corto; además de que le agrada más a Ulises tener el cabello corto que largo, pues de esa forma él tiene mayor libertad sin tener que agarrarse el cabello. Pero sonó el despertador de mariana y se terminó el sueño pero Ulises prometió a mariana que lo volvería a ver.


	2. asi comienza nuestra historia

**qui tiene el capitulo numero dos hola buenas noches a todos mis lectores. aqui les traigo el capitulo numero dos de mi siguiente historia. en el capitulo anterior pudimos observar como se conocieron mariana y ulises pero que es lo que piensa mariana de el pasen y leanlo**

Fue de esa manera que mariana despertó, pero lo hiso más feliz que nunca y se decía para ella misma- "es increíble fue un sueño maravilloso y además esta guapísimo este chico"- después de despertarse bien se reincorporo de la cama y se comenzó a vestir, sintiendo una presencia masculina que había conocido en la noche. La presencia de Ulises Carbajal ya no le tenía miedo porque reconoció su presencia durante ese sueño. Además de ese perfume tan distintivo de el. Por su parte Ulises seguía muy embobado con la belleza de mariana, no se había fijado, pero en ese año; mariana se convirtió en una mujer muy hermosa y distinguida. Los amigos de mariana eran unos chicos buena onda y la trataban con mucho cariño y respeto. Desde luego ninguno de ellos sabia de Ulises, ni tampoco sabía la familia de ella. Al principio mariana y Ulises solo tuvieron una bonita amistad y se la llevaban de maravilla, y cada noche se veían en sueños, y cuando mariana tuvo un poco más de confianza a Ulises le permite que se vieran en su cuarto, naturalmente cuando estuvieran solos podían hablar tranquilos. Pero si se acercaban personas a su habitación, Ulises se ocultará hasta que se vallan, Ulises de mariana acepto su trato y su petición y así se hiso.

Cuando mariana se encontraba sola en su habitación ahí se encontraba también Ulises. Y en cuanto escuchaban que se dirigían a la habitación de mariana Ulises se desvanecía. Y observaba todo desde las sombras, en una ocasión estaban la madre de mariana platicando con ella y pidiéndole que se arreglara porque vería a diego alameda y Guevara, que era una orden de su padre y ella no podía hacer nada. mariana resignada se arregló para ver a ese idiota que le habían impuesto como prometido. Pero ella quería estar con Ulises porque le agradaba su compañía y además era un buen amigo. Por otra parte, Ulises se sentía extraño al ver que mariana se arreglaba para ese idiota y no para él, no quería reconocerlo, pero estaba celoso de que alguien más que no es el este con mariana. Disfrutando de ese aroma a ella, gozando de su compañía y el olor a frutas de su cabello.

Mientras tanto mariana se sentía sumamente incomoda con ese sujeto diego, pues estando con sus padres, el muy sinvergüenza la manoseaba de todo el cuerpo; provocando la repugnancia en mariana, diciendo mariana por dentro-" este diego es un idiota baboso y sinvergüenza, yo quiero estar con Ulises"- y diego a mariana le decía- es un orgullo que mi prometida sea una mujer verdaderamente hermosa y que pronto será solo mía y de nadie más- claro que diego alameda y Guevara tenía más que claro que mariana solo sería su juguete pues el solo busca a las mujeres para su diversión y no para algo serio. Pero la familia de mariana quizás no eran las personas más ricas de la región, pero si tenían muchas propiedades y negocios importantes y al realizar el contrato matrimonial con la familia de los alameda y Guevara, los negocios de la familia Pedroza Pimentel se acrecentarán.

Ulises por otra parte esperaba a mariana con urgencia, sin embargo, tuvo que retirarse por unas horas ya que el creador del universo lo había llamado. Ulises dejo a mariana un recado y se fue para ver qué es lo que necesitaba el jefe.

 **que bonito comienzo de esta relación pero ¿para que quiere el creador a ulises? ¿sera que le dara permiso para cuidar de mariana o sera el adios definitivo? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo**

 **continuara...**


	3. el lado oscuro de mariana ataca de nuevo

**hola a todos mis amados lectores sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi historia amor espectral. antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardarme tanto, estaba resolviendo un asunto de la escuela que ya esta resuelto.**

antes de pasar con el capitulo deseo que tengan una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo lleno de dicha y felicidad, en este capitulo veremos que Ulises descubre el lado oscuro de mariana -¿cual sera ese lado oscuro? pasen y leanlo

posdata a las personas que me dejen comentarios de esta novela los responderé al final de cada capitulo. sin mas preámbulos disfruten el capitulo

Mariana por otro lado se sintió más tranquila después de que su "prometido" se marchara, sin embargo, su padre le recrimino que se portaba completamente fría con él, que a ella le convenía portarse muy bien y tratarlo amablemente, ya que de esa manera los negocios de su familia serán mas importantes y grandes. Mariana a regañadientes hiso lo que su padre le ordeno, después llegaron unos amigos de el y le ordeno a mariana retirarse a su habitación. Ella se retiro feliz y contenta a su refugio ya que probablemente Ulises la esperaría en ese lugar. Pero cuando llego no pudo sentirlo, fue entonces que se miro a el espejo y en este había un recado de Ulises diciéndole

 _Mariana_

 _No me tardo el rey supremo me llamo y me dijo que me necesita. Ya regreso_

 _Atentamente Ulises Carbajal_

Mariana se sintió más tranquila a saber donde se encontraba Ulises, y confiando en su palabra salió un momento con sus amigas, ya después Ulises le contara a mariana.

Mientras tanto en un lugar especial del otro mundo

Ulises se encontraba frente a dios y este le dijo – Ulises Carbajal

Veo que has simpatizado muy bien con esa chica terrestre mariana Pedroza Pimentel ¿eso es cierto?

Ulises respondió-es cierto gran señor-

El señor le pregunto - ¿bien y qué opinas sobre ella? -

Ulises respondió- es una buena chica, es sencilla y maravillosa; además de que es muy hermosa-

Dios pregunto-¿estas consciente de que si te enamoras de ella es un amor prohibido cierto?-

Ulises contesto- estoy consciente señor ella no me pertenece a mi mundo ni yo al de ella-

Pero dios añadió -sin embargo, se ven muy lindos los dos como pareja así que tienes mi autorización, ¿pero con una condición? –

Ulises pregunto - ¿Cuál es la condición maestro? -

Dios dijo- la traerás a mi presencia y les daré mi bendición, pero hasta que no llegue el turno de morir de mariana nada de relaciones sexuales y si quieres aquí pueden casarse en mi presencia-

Ulises añadió-estoy de acuerdo gran señor, yo a mariana la amo de verdad y quiero que sea mi esposa delante de tu presencia-

Dios se complació con la respuesta de Ulises que sonrió a la par que él. Sin embargo, en una gran pantalla se observaba a mariana y en el tablero un botón rojo donde indicaba que el demonio interno de mariana había despertado y le estaba atormentando de una manera muy cruel; uno de los ángeles de dios le dijo- señor el demonio de esa chica a despertado y esta vez es mas fuerte, planea hacerla sentir culpable por un error que cometió, pero no es tan grave, él quiere matarla señor-

dios pregunto al ángel- ¿llego el momento en el que mariana Pedroza Pimentel muera? –

el ángel negó con la cabeza, Ulises no entendía lo que le pasaba a su mariana así que le pregunto a dios - ¿gran maestro que es lo que pasa? - dios respondió- como tú sabes Ulises todos tenemos un lado oscuro y este es el de mariana, ella carece de mucha confianza en si misma y por unos meses logra reponerse de este sujeto, pero después el regresa y cada dia más fuerte y temo por ella porque en esas circunstancias ella esta ciega de odio y dolor hacia ella misma-

-Ulises comento a dios- no dejare que ese maldito siga atormentando a mi mariana, no puedo permitirlo-

Dios añadió-entonces ve con ella ahora que te necesita mas que nunca y no permitas que cometa una locura aun no es su turno de morir-

Ulises obedeció a dios y fue con mariana, ella se encontraba devastada y no puede ver a su demonio pero si escucharlo, este lado oscuro de ella la estaba atormentando y le pedía que se callara, pero el demonio disfrutaba verla llorar y estaba apunto de lograr que mariana se callera a un barranco, si no fue porque Ulises llego a tiempo y la detuvo, el demonio de mariana y Ulises tuvieron una conversación no muy agradable en donde el maligno le decía a Ulises.

-no te metas en esto niño es mi deber matar a esta maldita, mi señor lucifer la quiere para el porque su alma vale mucho-

pero Ulises respondió – te equivocas idiota yo no me separare de su lado porque me tiene a mi y yo soy el que vendré por ella cuando muera porque dios así lo tiene planeado, además ella no esta sola ya que la esta protegiendo alguien- en ese momento se hiso presente el ángel guardián de mariana llamado Rafael, y con un solo movimiento el demonio de mariana desapareció, no sin antes decirles a Ulises y a Rafael- no se confíen estúpidos ella será mía y yo volveré más fuerte que nunca-

Rafael el ángel de la guarda de mariana agradeció a Ulises llegar a tiempo y detenerla después se retiro a una distancia considerable de mariana para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Una vez que mariana se tranquilizo Ulises hiso acto de presencia y le dijo- mariana que pensabas hacer, aun no llega tu momento de morir-

Mariana comento a Ulises- discúlpame Ulises no era consciente de lo que hacía, es que me sentía desesperada por un error que cometí y me cuesta trabajo perdonarme a mí misma-

Mariana comenzó a relatar a Ulises que le grito a su padre que era un borracho y un tacaño, que el no tenia dinero para otras cosas, pero si para su alcohol, y su madre era una miedosa por dejar que su padre la manipule a su antojo Ulises escuchaba atentamente a mariana y dejo que se desahogara, la acurruco entre su pecho y sujeto su mano para que sepa que no está sola.

 **estupido demonio interno, ¿que es lo que hara ulises para proteger a mariana? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo**

 **continuara...**


	4. declaracion de amor

**hola a todos mis amados lectores sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi historia amor espectral. antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardarme tanto, estaba resolviendo un asunto de la escuela que ya esta resuelto. pero en este capitulo veremos que ulises. se decide a confesarle a mariana lo que siente por ella.¿ pero mariana sentira lo mismo por el? pasen y leanlo**

Ulises después de que mariana se calmara le tomo de la mano y le dijo-mariana lo que le dijiste a tu padre no está bien. El podrá ser lo que sea, pero es tu padre- mariana ya más calmada contesto-si tienes razón Ulises el dia de hoy le pediré perdón. Salí un momento de mi casa en lo que llegabas. Y también para poder calmarme un poco porque mi maldito demonio interno no me deja en paz- Ulises comento- lo se mariana si no es que llego a tiempo tu demonio habrá hecho que te tiraras de ese barranco-mariana estaba sorprendida por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Gracias a la rápida intervención de Ulises. el demonio no pudo llevar acabo su malvado plan. Mariana le agradeció a Ulises el haberle salvado la vida. Posteriormente caminaron hasta la casa de mariana y ahí ella le pregunto - ¿para qué te quería el jefe Ulises? - el respondió- lo que pasa es que dios me mando llamar, porque pudo observar que llevo una relación contigo, me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que pienso de ti? ¿Cómo te conocí? Etc. Y le dije que yo pienso que tú, eres una gran mujer, eres sencilla, humilde, buena gente y no me juzgas por lo que soy y por lo que me gusta. Eres la única que no me a tenido miedo a pesar de ser un fantasma, y a pesar de que solo somos amigos. Pero no se que es lo que me pasa, porque quiero ser algo más que tu amigo, ya que cada vez que te veo mi corazón fantasmal brinca de emoción y de alegría, tengo la necesidad de protegerte y de estar a tu lado, y me da rabia cuando ese engreído de tu prometido te abraza, es la primera vez que siento esto y no se si es a lo que los humanos llaman amor. Y este amor es el que yo siento por ti. Pero al mismo tiempo tengo temor de ser rechazado por ti, pero si es ásí me conformo con solo ser tu amigo- mariana se sorprendió mucho y le dijo- Ulises lo que acabas de decirme es hermoso y yo también siento lo mismo por ti, ya que al no juzgarme por lo que me gusta, te ganaste mis respetos y mi cariño, yo sé que suena ridículo decir que me enamore de un fantasma, pero no me importa, porque es lo que siento- Ulises poniéndose de rodillas y con la mano de mariana el le pregunto-¿aceptarías ser mi novia mariana Pedroza Pimentel?- mariana le respondió- acepto ser tu novia Ulises Carbajal- Ulises abrazo a mariana y le dijo-gracias mariana te prometo que te hare muy feliz a partir de hoy- mariana dijo-se que así lo harás mi amor- pero se ruborizo y le dijo a Ulises- e digo perdón Ulises, este no se lo que dije discúlpame- pero Ulises la abrazo aun mas y le dijo- descuida me gusta que me digas así, mi vida- fue de ese modo que comenzaron su relación y para Ulises era un sueño hecho realidad, porque la mujer que conquisto su corazón lo ama tanto como el a ella. En un momento romántico Ulises le dijo a mariana, la palabra que escuchaba en las calles, con las parejas de enamorados el cual era bebe. Pero a mariana le desagradaba mucho esa palabra, porque le parecía absurda, Ulises la comprendió y le pregunto-¿entonces como te digo de cariño mi vida?- ella respondió- la que sea cielo menos esa- Ulises vio de pies a cabeza a mariana, y se fijo en su estatura, así que le pregunto-¿puedo decirte "mi pequeña"?- a mariana le gusto esa forma y le dijo- puedes decírmelo amor, y yo ¿puedo llamarte "mi valiente guerrero"?- a Ulises le pareció agradable y le dijo-puedes decírmelo cariño- fue así como comenzaron su relación. Pero lo hicieron a escondidas de los padres de mariana. Y cuando estaban solos podían demostrarse su amor con libertad. aunque Ulises no podía dormir con mariana, el se quedaba con ella hasta que se durmiera, ya que el tiene que regresar a un lugar especial en el otro mundo. Y Rafael que es el ángel de la guarda de mariana, es también un gran amigo de Ulises, y cuando se va a dormir, le pregunta por su "niña" mariana Ulises le dice que se encuentra bien y Rafael le agradece a Ulises cuidar bien de ella. Dios le dijo posteriormente a Ulises que era el momento en que le presentara a mariana como su novia oficial, para darles las reglas que deben seguir, para una buena relación entre ellos dos. Ulises acepto y al siguiente dia en la tarde. Él se apareció frente a mariana y le dijo-amor el dia de hoy dios quiere que te presente como mi novia oficial, no tengas miedo yo voy a estar contigo- mariana al principio se asustó, pero después le dijo que estaba de acuerdo y le comento- bien cielo tu me dices a que horas- Ulises respondió- será en la noche a través de un sueño como cuando me presente contigo- así de esa manera con el astro nocturno Ulises llevo a mariana ante la presencia de dios pero.

 **si mariana y ulises se declararon, ¿pero cuales seran las condiciones de dios para nuestros dos enamorados? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo continuara...**


	5. las condiciones del creador

**hola a todos mis amados lectores sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de mi historia amor espectral. antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardarme tanto, es que entre la escuela, el trabajo, la casa mi sobrino uff ya sabran. en este capitulo podremos observar que al presentar ulises a mariana. dios les dara su bendicion bajo sus condiciones ¿cuales seran estas condiciones? pasen y leanlo**

Mariana temblaba de miedo por lo que podría decirle el rey del universo. Ya que pensaba que le hablaría de sus pecados que son muchos, o que le dijera que no era digna de llamarse hija suya por las cosas que le gustan. Ulises noto el nerviosismo de mariana; fue entonces que entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y le dijo-tranquila mi pequeña, todo estará bien- mariana confiaba en Ulises, y al ver los ojos de él no podía evitar perderse, ya que le transmiten mucha paz y mucha tranquilidad; Ulises también se perdía en esos ojos misteriosos de su chica, poco después un ángel guardián le dijo a Ulises y a mariana- chicos en un momento mas el rey del universo estará aquí-ambos agradecieron al ángel y Ulises le dijo a mariana- amor como tu turno de morir no a llegado, tu no podrás ver al jefe, yo ya lo conozco porque estoy muerto, tu solo escucharas su voz- mariana comento a Ulises-esta bien amor no hay problema- ambos enamorados se besaron antes de que dios apareciera, cuando este apareció tomo asiento en un trono color dorado con destellos en blanco e hiso que su rostro fuera cubierto por una nube ya que mariana aun no estaba muerta. Ulises tomo la mano de mariana y con el permiso de dios, avanzaron un poco más hasta que Ulises le dijo- señor quisiera presentarte oficialmente a mi novia, ella es mariana Pedroza Pimentel- después se dirigió a mariana y le dijo- amor él es el rey del universo- mariana hiso una reverencia hacia a dios y le comento-señor es un honor conocerlo, soy su esclava y estoy para servirle- sin embargo dios con su voz tierna y cariñosa dijo a mariana- gracias mariana pero recuerda que yo ya te conozco, Ulises también me ha hablado mucho de ti- Ulises intervino y le dijo- señor con toda humildad quisiera pedirte que nos des tu bendición para que mariana y yo podamos seguir de novios- dios pregunto a Ulises- ¿Qué es lo que sientes de verdad por mariana Pedroza Pimentel Ulises Carbajal?- el respondió- lo que yo siento de verdad por mi mariana señor es amor puro y sincero, y amarla y cuidarla son mis únicas intensiones- dios se complació con la respuesta de Ulises y enseguida le pregunto a mariana y tu -¿Qué es lo que sientes por Ulises Carbajal mariana Pedroza Pimentel?- ella respondió- yo señor por Ulises siento un amor puro y sincero, yo lo amo y el a mí, él ha sido una de las pocas personas que ve mas allá de mis espinillas, o incluso de mi complexión; el no me juzga por lo que me gusta y es uno de los pocos, que a podido traspasar esa barrera de sentimientos que yo pongo siempre por protección- con mi valiente guerrero me siento muy bien y muy tranquila, si se pudiera quiero estar con el para siempre- dios cubierto por la nube sonrió ante la respuesta de ambos chicos enamorados, y después de unos minutos que a los dos les parecieron eternos el creador les dijo-muy bien chicos he tomado una decisión- ellos preguntaron al unísono-¿Cuál es tu respuesta maestro?- el les respondió- ambos están consientes de que pertenecen a dimensiones completamente diferentes ya que Ulises esta muerto y mariana es una mortal, sin embargo pude ver pureza y amor verdadero en sus corazones, y en ese caso les otorgo mi bendición- Ulises agradeció a dios que le dijera eso y postrándose le comento-muchas gracias señor-mariana hiso lo mismo; sin embargo dios añadió- pero tengo un par de reglas para ustedes dos, confió en que serán lo suficientemente maduros para aceptarlas- Ulises y mariana asintieron con la cabeza para aceptar las nuevas reglas para su relación; dios les dijo – muy bien hijos míos las reglas serán las siguientes- ellos escucharon con atención:

1 ambos se tratarán con respeto, cariño y comprensión.

2 pueden tener encuentros cortos, pero no pueden pasar de eso.

3 ambos conservaran su virginidad hasta que se casen delante de mi presencia.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y le dijeron al creador- aceptamos tus reglas gran señor y así serán cumplidas- el despertador de mariana estaba por sonar y antes de que despertara, dios le dijo a mariana- por cierto hija mía, no olvides que yo te quiero, eres mi hija y te conozco de pies a cabeza, tus gustos no me desagradan, tu tipo de música le gusta a muchas chicas, y sé que a pesar de lo que tus padres te digan tu los sigues queriendo; desgraciadamente vives en una sociedad que les importa mucho el que dirán, y el que piensen que una mujer no puede tener amistad con un hombre, me parece absurdo, por las cosas malas que esta haciendo la humanidad quiero destruir mi propia creación, pero con personas como tu; se me pasa el enojo y perdono a la humanidad a través de mi hijo Jesús y yo te pregunto a ti mariana -¿tu crees en mi hijo?- ella respondió- si creo en el señor y lo elijo a el como mi salvador de mi y de mi familia- dios sonrió ante tal respuesta de la chica y posteriormente le comento- no cabe duda de que eres una gran mujer mariana y puedes pedirme lo que quieras- mariana respondió-lo único que te pido mi señor, es que me des fuerza para poder completar mi misión en la tierra- dios le contesto-la tendrás eso te lo aseguro- Ulises entonces se acercó a su amada y le dijo- mi amor casi es hora que tu despertador suene debemos irnos- mariana asintió con la cabeza y antes de que los chicos enamorados se retiraran hicieron una reverencia hacia el creador, le agradecieron su tiempo y se retiraron; una vez que el sueño de mariana termino. Ella se reincorporo de su cama y Ulises le pregunto- ¿qué es lo que piensas mi amor? – ella le dijo- en lo que me dijo el creador cielo, de que yo pensaba en un principio que el me hablaría de mis muchos pecados. sobre todo aquel en el que ofendí a mis padres con mis comentarios o de que yo pensaba que no era digna de llamarme hija suya por lo que me gusta; sin embargo fue amoroso, tierno bueno y cariñoso conmigo- Ulises añadió-cielo nunca dudes que dios te ama tanto como yo; bueno solo lo que yo siento por ti es mucho muy diferente, más íntimo, puro y sincero. Yo a ti te amo como eres mariana; te amo como mujer. Mariana respondió- yo también te amo a ti Ulises y yo te amo como hombre que eres. Tu eres el único el que me ha comprendido y el único que vio mas allá de mis espinillas y de mi complexión física. A ti no te importa si yo estoy flaca, gorda, panzona… etc. Lo que sea. Tu me amas por lo que soy y no tengo como pagártelo-

Ulises dijo a su amada- mi pequeña tu me estas pagando con tu amor y tu aceptación de ti hacia mí, es por esa razón que me enamore de ti mi amor ya que tu no me juzgas- la distancia entre ellos se fue haciendo más corta y casi llegaron a besarse; sin embargo la mama de mariana le dijo que se arreglara porque saldrían todos a comer con la familia alameda y Guevara.

 **el amor del padre celestial es tan infinito como el universo entero. el nunca se cansa de amarnos de manera incondicional a cada uno de nosotros. ¿que pasara en la comida de la familia pedroza pimentel y la alameda y guevara? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.**

 **a una cosa antes de despedirme... contestare a los comentarios debajo de este capitulo.**

 **continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6 nuestra primera ruptura

**hola a todos mis queridos lectores, en primer lugar ofrezco una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, tenia pequeños problemitas de salud y luego la escuela y el trabajo ufff ya se imaginaran. pero prometo ya no tardarme tanto jijijijijiji disfrutenla**

Amor espectral a gosth and the goth

capítulo 6 nuestra primera ruptura

posteriormente mariana comenzó a arreglarse para ir con el imbécil de su prometido tal y como sus padres le habían ordenado, pero la verdad es que no quería ir, ella quería estar con Ulises, pero no podía hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de sus padres, poco rato después Ulises le dijo a mariana- no vallas amor no me dejes solo-mariana con los brazos de Ulises en su cintura se volteó hacia él y le dijo- cariño créeme que no quiero ir con ese idiota, y quisiera quedarme contigo pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de mi padre, te prometo que regresare pronto- resignado Ulises la soltó y le beso en los labios diciéndole- aquí te espero cariño, no olvides que te amo- mariana le dijo- yo también te amo y más de lo que tú piensas- mariana salió de su cuarto y Ulises se quedó pensando _\- no sé qué me pasa me hierve la sangre y me da rabia que alguien que no soy yo este con mi mariana, que la tenga entre sus brazos embriagándose de ese perfume con olor a ella-_ mientras Ulises pensaba en eso.

Con mariana…

En el carro se encontraban los padres de mariana y ella misma, el viaje hacia la hacienda de los Guevara era de 1 hora y media aproximadamente, pero a mariana se le hacía sumamente largo debido a que tenía que soportar una vez más a ese insecto. Sin embargo, su padre la miro y le dijo-mariana con tu prometido tienes que portarte linda, ya que este contrato nos va a beneficiar para seguir creciendo como empresarios- mariana más resignada que nada y para no desobedecerlo solo agacho la cabeza y le dijo- como usted ordene padre- llegaron entonces a la hacienda de los Guevara y cada uno se separó para atender los asuntos relacionados con el contrato matrimonial. Mientras el padre de mariana se encontraba con el papa de diego y la mama de mariana con la de diego. Él le ofreció a mariana ir a dar un paseo por el jardín, mariana más a fuerza que de ganas acepto y se fueron a caminar. Pero en todo ese trayecto que tuvieron desde la entrada de la hacienda al jardín, el descarado de diego no dejaba de manosear y de tocar el cuerpo de mariana ella naturalmente se sentía bastante incomoda y rogaba en el interior para que ese idiota de diego denegara el contrato. Pero el muy imbécil le decía- de verdad que me siento bastante bien de tener a una prometida completamente atractiva- mariana quería golpearlo por atrevido, pero recordó las palabras de su padre y no le quedó más remedio que respirar profundo y decirle a diego- le agradezco tales halagos excelencia, pero pienso que deberíamos de esperar hasta que estemos casados. Y así poder cumplir con el mandamiento sagrado si es que usted está de acuerdo- diego parecía divertido y le dijo-está bien, pero espero que el contrato se cumpla rápido para poder poseerte y que seas solo mía- en ese instante diego iba a besar a mariana, pero esta fue salvada por la campana cuando les llamaron a ella y a diego a comer. Cuando terminaron se retiraron y cuando llegaron a casa, mariana no se esperaba la visita de Edson Misael pacheco Sandoval, un chico atractivo pero muy prepotente al cual solo le interesa el sexo, sin embargo, se había ganado la confianza de los padres de mariana. Les saludo y a mariana le beso la mano simulando caballerosidad, y se fueron a platicar al parque. Lo que mariana quería era irse corriendo a su casa y ahí esperar la llegada de Ulises. Edson no tenía idea de que a mariana le desagradaba tanto su presencia, como la de diego también que solo quería salir huyendo, Edson quería besarla a la fuerza, pero afortunadamente una de las personas de servicio de la casa de mariana llego para decirle que su padre la necesitaba con urgencia. Cuando se fue no dejaba de pensar en Ulises, en su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos… en fin en todo de él. Pero logro escuchar a dos chicas y una de ellas decía- el amor de dos personas no tiene límites, incluso si su amor es prohibido- y la otra le contesto- pero también todo tiene un precio y hay que recordar que todo en esta vida se paga. Y tienes que entender que tu novio ya murió, no va a regresar y si sigues con esa relación. Date cuenta de que es un amor prohibido. Porque estarías con alguien que ya no tiene cuerpo, que solo esta su alma y que ya no podrías besarlo, tienes que vivir y dejarlo ir y conseguirte a otra persona porque su amor es prohibido-mariana se quedó pensando en lo que las chicas dijeron y se dijo para sí misma, que ella vive un amor prohibido, por la diferencia de dimensiones entre Ulises y ella. Es lo más doloroso que hará en su vida, pero era necesario. Cuando llego a su casa, se dirigió a su cuarto y ahí fue donde le dijo a Ulises- cariño creo que es mejor terminar- Ulises le pregunto- ¿pero porque mi amor? - mariana comento- date cuenta de que nos estamos haciendo daño, porque vivimos en amor prohibido, porque nuestras dimensiones son diferentes- Ulises replico- pero mariana, yo te amo- mariana contesto abrazándolo-yo también te amo y te amo demasiado, pero si nuestro destino es estar juntos mejor espérame arriba y nunca me separare de ti te lo prometo- Ulises resignado le dijo-tienes razón- y se fue no sin antes besar su frente mientras que mariana se tumbó en su cama y se puso a llorar por haberle hecho esto a la única persona que ama.

que pasara con estos dos tortolos no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo


	7. corre rafael salva a mi pequeña

**hola a todos mis queridos lectores, en primer lugar ofrezco una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar,entre la escuela, el trabajo y otras cositas casi no e tenido tiempo. agradezco sinceramente todo el apoyo que me han brindado en el trayecto de esta historia. en este capitulo veremos que despues de que los dos tortolos terminaran, ulises tiene un mal presentimiento ¿cual sera? pasen y leanlo**

Amor espectral a gosth and the goth

capítulo 7 corre rafael salva a mi pequeña

Ha pasado cerca de 1 mes desde que mariana termino con Ulises por eso que había escuchado, pero no había día en que no se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho, porque ahora lo perdió y quizá para siempre, quería verlo una vez más y pedirle perdón, decirle que se había equivocado pero tal vez ya no lo vería ni podría sentirlo, estaba triste pero no lo demostraba frente a sus padres.

Mientras tanto Ulises en su lugar correspondiente al otro mundo, después de un largo día de trabajo se tumbó sobre la cama y pensando en mariana se puso a llorar, Rafael que pasaba cerca de ahí lo vio y le pregunto- ¿Qué te ha pasado Ulises? - este respondió- hay Rafael, estoy desesperado, te lo juro que ya no sé qué hacer. Desde que mariana termino conmigo, me siento destrozado por dentro; la extraño demasiado y mi vida espectral sin ella ya no tiene sentido. Créeme que he intentado olvidarla en este mes, pero no puedo- dijo Ulises soltándose a llorar con la cabeza entre sus manos.

Rafael lo escuchaba atentamente y le ofreció un abrazo amigo para que se desahogara, una vez más tranquilo Rafael le dijo a Ulises- sabes que en estos días he estado cuidando de ella y te sorprenderás por lo que te voy a decir, pero la he escuchado acerca de lo mucho que se arrepiente de haber terminado contigo. Porque te ama con todo su ser- Ulises se sorprendió y le pregunto- ¿lo que dices es cierto Rafael? - este asintió con la cabeza y después comento –así es Ulises. Y termino contigo por una conversación. Que escucho de unas muchachas diciendo que su amor no puede ser porque tú ya estás muerto y se supone que no debe haber nada entre ustedes- Ulises añadió después- los dos sabemos que es un amor prohibido, pero fue bendecido nuestro amor por dios, ya que cuando la presente al creador como mi novia, él nos dio ciertas reglas que teníamos que cumplir para que nuestro noviazgo no tuviera problemas. - Rafael comento- te entiendo, pero recuerda que en la tierra las cosas son distintas y un amor como el suyo. Sé que es puro, sincero y verdadero. Pero si lo revela en la tierra a ella la juzgarían de loca y ahí quizás no puedas verla nunca- Rafael siguió hablando con Ulises y para que no se preocupara más, con un espejo especial que tienen todos los que están muertos, le permitió ver a mariana que se encontraba con su familia comiendo, pero su mirada se veía sumamente triste, ya no tenía ese brillo tan peculiar en ella, y que fue lo que tanto lo enamoro. Se le oprimió el corazón y sentía un gran nudo en la garganta al ver así de esa manera a su pequeña; pero tampoco podía ir a abrazarla, sabía que estaba bien, pero él quería estar con ella.

En eso sonó la alarma de junta inmediata y todos se fueron para ver que sucedía. Tuvieron que atravesar parte del inframundo y al llegar a la parte de la junta esperaban la llegada del creador, entre todos los Ángeles de la guarda en el cielo. Se encontraba el hermano de mariana llamado Andrés Pedroza Pimentel. Y escucho accidentalmente a Rafael que es el Ángel guardián de su hermana hablando con Ulises. Y este le decía a Rafael lo mucho que ama a mariana. Sin poder evitarlo a Andrés le dieron celos porque alguien estaba cerca de su hermana. Quiso hablar con él y preguntarle unas cuantas cosas. Pero tuvo que aguantarse porque en eso llego dios y comenzó la junta de emergencia, una vez todos reunidos les dijo- muchas gracias a todos por presentarse, y el motivo de esta reunión de emergencia, es para informarles que satanás ha soltado a sus demonios y son muy fuertes. No poderosos como el, pero si saben pelear. Necesito que vallan a la tierra porque ahí es donde se dirigen los demonios y quieren que más gente se pierda en el camino, para que no puedan llegar hasta aquí- todos los Ángeles murmuraban y estaban preocupados por su gente. Ya que si eso era cierto quizá no podrían salvarlos, aunque eso es lo que querían, Ulises también estaba preocupado, porque si bien aún no era un Ángel de la guarda. Si esta situación se agravaba ya no podría seguir protegiendo a su pequeña y en ese instante que pensaba en ella, el corazón le dolió mucho. Esa no era una buena señal porque eso significaba que mariana estaba en peligro, tanto dios como Rafael le vieron y dios le pregunto- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Ulises? - él le respondió- señor es que me dolió el corazón y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre mi mariana. No sé porque, pero siento que está en peligro, en ese instante un guardia apareció frente a ellos e informo que la pantalla de la tierra no funciona. Pero Ulises no podía estar tranquilo así que Rafael le dijo – si es verdad lo que presentiste de que mariana está en peligro y de que la pantalla de la tierra está descompuesta. Si dios me da autorización iré de inmediato para ver qué pasa. Dios le dijo- tienes autorizado ir Rafael, corre y protégela- antes de que Rafael emprendiera vuelo Ulises le grito-corre Rafael salva a mi pequeña- Rafael se fue y la salvo justo a tiempo.

¿de que salvo rafael a mariana que llego justo a tiempo? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo

continuara


	8. Chapter 8 nuestra primera reconciliacion

**hola a todos mis queridos lectores, en primer lugar ofrezco una disculpa por tardeme tanto en actualizar, entre la escuela, el trabajo y otras cositas casi no e tenido tiempo. Agradezco sinceramente todo el apoyo que me han brindado en el camino de esta historia. En este capítulo veremos que terminaron ulises y mariana y de que rafael corrio para salvarla, hay tristeza y angustia entre estos dos, pero mariana tiene otro guardian que despues de una "Platica y amenaza" al pobre de ulises le advierte que si le hace daño o hace llorar a mariana no volvera a ver la luz del dia ¿quien sera? pasen y leanlo**

Amor espectral un gosth y el gótico

capítulo 8 nuestra primera reconciliacion

Antes de que Rafael llegara Ulises estaba muy angustiado respecto a su pequeña; y mientras tanto Andrés el hermano de mariana se acercó a Ulises y le dijo- oye tu muchacho- Ulises volteo al sentir que le picaban el hombro- y Andrés le dijo-necesito hablar contigo un segundo- Ulises asintió y no sabía porque razón ese chico se parecía tanto a mariana, y al sentarse en una de las bancas Andrés comenzó con su interrogatorio, ya que su intención era ver, si Ulises es buena persona y no quería admitir que estaba celoso de ver a otra persona que no sea el con su hermana. Se sentaron en una de las bancas y le dijo- sé que piensas por qué tengo mucho parecido con mariana Pedroza Pimentel, y la razón es muy sencilla es porque mariana es mi hermana. Mi nombre es Andrés Pedroza Pimentel- Ulises se quedó impactado cuando Andrés se presentó; pero aun así añadió- es un placer Andrés mi nombre es Ulises Carbajal- después de los saludos Andrés le pregunto a Ulises- bien Ulises yo como todo hermano e hijo que cuida de su familia te pregunto-¿Qué es lo que sientes tu por mi hermana?-Ulises se enderezo y le dijo- lo que yo siento por mariana es amor verdadero, la amo y me gustaría estar con ella; sin embargo: no sé si te enteraste pero ella me termino hace casi 1 mes, he intentado seguir con mi vida pero no paso ni un segundo para saber que a pesar de todo siempre voy a amarla. Ella me cambio mucho y ahora veo las cosas de otra manera. - el hermano de mariana se sorprendió y cambio sus celos por comprensión y cariño, y estuvo de acuerdo en que fueran pareja, pero antes de eso le dio una advertencia- eres una persona increíble y excepcional Ulises, y has cambiado mi prospecto de ver que mi hermana se convirtió ya en una mujer. Y que hay alguien que le tiene tanto amor como yo; así que dejare que tú y mi hermana sigan de novios, pero te advierto algo si en alguna ocasión la llegas a lastimar, herir o dañar créeme no volverás a ver la luz del día- Ulises asintió y le dijo- muchas gracias cuñadito- se dieron la mano en señal de principio de una buena y bonita amistad.

Esta conversación dios la escucho y sonrió ante la comprensión de Andrés al comprender que su hermana se convirtió en una mujer, y que tarde o temprano va a tener novio y hasta una familia, estaba pensando en eso cuando el técnico especial de la pantalla de la tierra llego y le dijo- señor perdón por molestarte- dios pregunto- ¿Qué pasa Gustavo?- el muchacho hiso una reverencia en forma de respeto y le dijo- la pantalla de la tierra ya está arreglada y el maligno ha tomado posesión abundante de ella- dios se sorprendió y pregunto-¿queeeeeeee?- se paró rápidamente de su gran trono blanco y fue a ver la pantalla de la tierra, en efecto la tierra estaba en gran abundancia invadida por los soldados del mal y preocupado dijo- esto es malo, y a este paso muchas almas se perderán- su hijo Jesús llego en ese instante y le pregunto-¿padre que pasa?- dios respondió- hijo mío la situación es grave, satanás esta dominando la tierra y a este paso muchas almas se perderán- Gustavo, dios y Jesús analizaban la situación y buscaban las posibles soluciones cuando llega Rafael, les anuncia de su llegada al rey y al príncipe del universo y prosiguió su camino cuando Ulises lo intercepto seguido de Andrés y le preguntaron -¿qué ha pasado?- Rafael después de recuperar el aire les dijo- tranquilos todo salió perfectamente bien la he salvado justo a tiempo- Ulises y Andrés respiraron tranquilos y gracias a un espejo que Rafael poseía les mostro a ambos de que salvo a Mariana justo a tiempo.

 ** _Flashback_**

Después de la orden que recibió de dios y de que prácticamente Ulises le exigió que fuera con mariana el sintió la presencia de ella, pero también de un miembro del mal que se estaba riendo al ver que estaba a punto de cumplir con su cometido de que mariana se suicidara y poder llevarla al infierno. Sin embargo, llego justo a tiempo golpeando al sujeto y grabándolo todo con su espejo mágico, y mientras el soldado del mal se alejaba de mariana, el aprovecho para mover la mano de ella a un lado antes de que quisiera cortarse las venas, se aseguró que solo ella escuchara, pero al verla que estaba técnicamente ciega y muy enfadada consigo misma antes de que cometiera locura alguna le pregunto- ¿qué haces? – mariana furiosa le dijo- suéltame, ¿Qué acaso no viste lo que quise hacer? Ya no quiero estar aquí, voy a darles gusto a esas personas de madurar como ellas quieren, aunque me tenga que convertir en un maldito monstro que ni yo misma me reconoceré- Rafael manteniendo la calma le dijo- tranquilízate primero y respira, y ahora escucha lo que voy a decirte, dime ¿a quién rayos quieres darle gusto? - ¿a esas personas? - entiende una cosa mariana a nadie le vas a dar gusto más que a ti misma porque la gente por todo te va a criticar. Si demuestras tus sentimientos es malo, si no los demuestras también es malo, si te gusta el piano o la guitarra es malo, y si te gusta la nieve de limón y no de fresa también es malo. La única que decide cuando madurar eres tú y no las demás personas cada quien tiene su ritmo de hacerlo, y donde queda tu familia- mariana convencida respondió- ellos estarán mejor sin mí- Rafael después de hacerla entender que no tiene por qué darles gusto a otras personas, y que su familia es importante. le ayudo a salir de su transe y a recomponer su compostura y su corazón. Una vez más tranquilos tanto el cómo mariana se alejaron de ahí. Y cada quien se fue por su rumbo dándole la satisfacción a Rafael de llegar en el momento justo.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Después de que Rafael les mostrara a Ulises y Andrés lo que paso con mariana la situación se compuso un poco en la tierra y dios pasaba cerca del dormitorio de los chicos, escuchando la conversación que tuvieron hace un momento. Pero a pesar de eso y de que mariana estaba a salvo. Ulises no se conformó con eso, quería tenerla una vez más entre sus brazos; dios en ese instante le dio una sorpresa y le dijo- Ulises puedes ir con ella, ya que te sigue amando y te extraña mucho- Ulises brinco de alegría y le dio las gracias al jefe, voló lo más rápido posible al lado de su pequeña, mientras tanto mariana estaba en su habitación pensando en Ulises una vez más desde este mes y medio y se repetía una y otra vez- hay Ulises no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber terminado contigo. No he dejado de amarte y de extrañarte cada día te amo tanto Ulises, pero ya no estás conmigo y debo hacerme a la idea que lo nuestro termino por causa mía- pero Ulises escucho todo y al abrazarla le dijo –yo tampoco he dejado de amarte mi pequeña y te extraño demasiado- mariana creyó que era su imaginación y se dijo a si misma- me parece escuchar tu voz- Ulises le susurró al oído mientras la tenía abrazada de la cintura- no es tu imaginación amor mío, yo estoy aquí- mariana se abrazó a Ulises y le dijo- amor vida mía- se mantuvieron abrazados sacando todas las lágrimas retenidas durante este tiempo una vez más tranquilos Ulises atrajo a mariana en un abrazo tierno y gentil buscando esos labios que había extrañado y añorado volver a besarlos, mariana no opuso resistencia y correspondió al beso que su amado le daba, mariana le pidió perdón a Ulises por ese tiempo que le había pedido. Sin embargo Ulises puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de su novia y le dijo- shhhhhhh no hay nada que perdonar, lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo ¿verdad?- mariana asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron abrazados y juntos recuperando el tiempo perdido.

 **que bonito ulises y mariana regresaron yupi, pero que hara el creador y sus ejercitos para detener al maligno en la tierra? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo**

continuara


End file.
